A Lovely Trick
by Lilium7904
Summary: Les mémoires et pensées d'Himeko et de Chikane sur la nuit passée qui changera leur vie à jamais. YURI. Chikane/Himeko. Traduction de A Lovely Trick par Aloneness.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Kannazuki No Miko. Ceci appartient à Kaishaku, TNK Studio, and GeneonEntertainment. Cette histoire est de la pure fiction.

Disclaimer #2 : Je n'ai aucun droit sur cette fanfiction, je fais la traduction française de celle du même titre. La version originale appartient à Aloneness

Son profil :( /u/1445179/Aloneness )

La version originale : /s/3953020/1/ALovelyTrick

Si vous avez la chance de comprendre un peu l'anglais je vous invite à lire ses autres œuvres, ça en vaut largement la peine!

* * *

**Pensée 1 : Des Mots Inutiles**

_**«**__**Un baiser est un tour délicieux conçu par la nature pour couper la parole quand les mots deviennent superflus.**__**» -Ingrid Bergman**_

* * *

J'étais encore dans la lune durant mon cours de math. Mais mon rêve n'avait rien d'innocent. Je pensais à Chikane-chan. À la nuit dernière. Des doux soupirs de rien, des baisers et des caresses qui me rendaient folle, folle d'elle. Je ne pouvais ne pas y penser.

_La nuit dernière dans le manoir de Chikane-chan, on ne faisait qu'écouter des films et de manger des gâteaux. On était les seules réveillées, les servantes dormaient depuis quelques temps déjà. Pendant le film, je me suis appuyée contre son épaule et elle m'a souri. Je rougis comme peut l'être un levé de soleil et j'étais chaude comme le feu. Nous faisions ça tout le temps, mais cette fois, l'aura était vraiment différente, c'était trop…aimable. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Elle passa alors son bras gauche autour de ma taille, ses saphirs perçaient mon âme à travers mes améthystes. La télévision fut oubliée, nous n'arrivions pas à comprendre les sons du film de toute manière. J'étais trop distraite par ses yeux et elle, les miens. « Tout va bien? » Elle demanda légèrement. Je ne répondis pas. Amusée, elle sourit et je rougis encore plus, devenant cramoisis. Elle me tapa sur l'épaule._

J'étais en quelque sorte nerveuse la nuit passée. Donc mon gâteau…

_« Tout va bien, Himeko? » Chikane-chan redemanda en me regardant et me tirant vers elle. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue._

_« Chi-Chikane-chan! Je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné ta blouse. » Mon regard se baissa sur ma blouse sale puis sur la sienne. Elle gloussa légèrement._

_« Ne t'en fais pas. Allons prendre un bain. » Elle me prit par la main et me poussa gentiment vers le bain._

_Arrivé dans la salle de bain, j'ai retiré mes vêtements, les ai pliés pour ensuite les mettre dans le panier. Chikane-chan fit de même. Pendant ce temps, je ne pu que l'observer. Elle était si belle, si magnifique. Ses longs cheveux bleu foncé brillaient et ce même s'il n'y avait pas de lumière, ses bras fermes, ses splendides jambes, ses yeux dont le regard est sans fin…_

_Je n'osais pas finir ma pensée. Je repris conscience de certains faits. Je ne suis pas du même statut, alors comment pourrais-je d'un quelconque moyen la mériter. Pour tout ce qu'elle a fait dans ce monde, je ne la mérite pas. Je pleure tout le temps dans ses bras quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle est toujours là pour moi. Et moi dans tout ça? Qu'est-ce que je fais pour la rendre heureuse? Je suis un fardeau pour elle… comment ça se fait qu'elle soit toujours là?_

_Je tremblai à cette dernière pensée. Un pair de mains se posa sur mes épaules, brisant mon absence._

_« Ça va, Himeko? »_

_« Hum…Chikane-chan. »_

_«Oui? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…pour te mériter? »_

_Elle poussa un petit rire léger et murmura la réponse dans le creux de mon oreille._

_« Tout, Himeko » Ma respiration perdait le fil, s'accélérant, mes joues reprirent leur teinte habituelle de rouge. _

_« Je crois que c'est moi qui devrait poser cette question… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter? » Continua-t-elle avec cette même douceur mais gardant un visage impénétrable._

_Je brassai ma tête violemment. _

_« Tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'encourages à faire ce que j'aime, tu me supportes toujours quand il est temps de prendre des décisions, tu me réconfortes lorsque j'ai des problèmes… » Je m'arrêtai sèchement, je ne pouvais continuer plus longtemps, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Une paire de bras m'étreignit par la taille._

_« Ne pleure pas Himeko…tu me mérites. » Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses délicates mains se promenèrent dans mes cheveux Ses lèvres vinrent vers mon front, l'embrassant doucement, me faisant réaliser que mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort avant. _

Personne ne m'avait fait me sentir comme ça. Même Oogami-kun ne pouvait.

_Après quelques minutes de réconfort et de pleures, nous enjambions la piscine. Je fus la première à y aller, sentant que cette eau m'apaisait et qu'elle chassait toutes mes douleurs. Je soupirai de bonheur et pour une deuxième fois je me mis à observer Chikane-chan. Mais cette fois, elle me vit en train de la détailler du regard. Je regardais ailleurs rapidement, mes joues brulantes j'essayais d'éviter tout contact avec elle._

_« Je-je suis désolée Chikane-chan! Tu dois penser que je suis perverse, maintenant…» Je reportai mon attention sur mon corps et rapidement je couvris le haut de mes bras. Pour sa part, Chikane-chan ne fit que sourire gaiement._

_-« Non, c'est correct » Sa voix semblait de plus en plus proche à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Elle était à mes côtés. Elle poussa mes bras, les dégageant de mon corps. Un regard vers le haut et je les vis, elle et son sourire réconfortant._

_« Ne te cache pas, Himeko, tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es parfaite. » Son souffle chaud chatouillait mon oreille, mon cœur battait plus rapidement que je l'aurais imaginé et le sang montait graduellement dans mes joues, les faisant rougir comme jamais._

_C'était faux._

_« Non…je ne le suis pas…Tu l'es! Tu es talentueuse dans tout, tout le monde t'aime et t'admire, incluant-- »Avant que je puisse terminer ma phrase, Chikane-chan avait déjà prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index puis elle se baissa pour prendre mes lèvres. Ce fut un chaste mais doux baiser de seulement une ou deux secondes._

Soudainement, la cloche sonna, m'extirpant de mon rêve. Je me levai en sursaut et me dirigea à l'extérieur. J'étais anxieuse mais pas pour le moins excité d'y être… ou plutôt d'y aller, car, en ce moment, je me dirigeais vers le jardin de rose, ma boite à lunch en main.


End file.
